Darkness before Dawn
by Midnight Rayne
Summary: Someone seeks out Riddick for a special purpose. Read the story for more...rated for languageintense scenes in future and probably more...reviews are more than welcome
1. Darkness before Dawn

Riddick has escaped death on the dark planet. Five years later, and he still finds himself dwelling on the events that transpired especially on his memory of Carolyn. As his fear of being caught diminished as time passed, Riddick began to feel as if he was at the beginning of his new life. Never in a million years did Riddick expect that someone would be seeking him out, tracking his movements, all for one purpose.  
  
Disclaimer I know I don't own Riddick or Pitch Black...don't sue me...  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been nearly five years since the crash on the dark planet. The place that had haunted Riddick like no other; the creatures that inhabited it as well as the people that died there had plagued his dreams and his thoughts. He had pronounced himself dead as they sped away but it had turned out to be for a very different reason, as he had found out. He had felt compassion towards the captain that had been ripped from his grasp. Ever since that moment, Riddick had felt as if in fact a piece of him was dead.  
  
'Carolyn.' Her name as well as her face haunted him to what seemed like no ends. Riddick had found himself pondering why this was and he had come up with a few conclusions. One of which was that she had moved him to better his life, she had been so strong and so much like him even if it was in ways she did not understand. He grinned then, unable to suppress the action, as he imagined what would have come of them both had she not been killed in the darkness. Riddick's grin quickly faded as the scene played out in his head as it did so many nights in the past. They were so close to escaping the hell that they had landed on; he should have seen them, that detail had always bothered him. The creatures that had inhabited that planet were so much like him that he should have known that they were going to do.  
  
"Hey, are you going to order something or what?" The bartender's hoarse voice interrupted his thoughts of the blonde captain and Riddick snapped into reality a bit too quickly for his liking. Dark glasses now reflected the image of the old man as fear shadowed his eyes. Riddick reveled in the fact that he still had the aura that could strike fear without even speaking.  
  
Without speaking Riddick rose from his chair, the leather trench coat falling back into place around his ankles. He gave the old man a slight smile before turning to leave the establishment. A soaked figure brushed past him as he opened the door, Riddick could smell the rain and dirt that clung to the traveler but that was not what caused him to turn. It was the distinct smell of blood and death that held to the figure like a shroud that had caused Riddick to turn to the retreating back of the figure. What he saw perplexed him even more, the face of a woman with the brightest color of blue eyes Riddick had ever seen that seemed to be staring right into his very soul. 


	2. Blue Eyed Devil

-Disclaimer- Still don't own the characters in Pitch Black, you know who they are. However, all the other characters that are not from that movie are mine so please don't take them away  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time seemed to stop in place as Riddick's dark eyes, masked with the black glasses, held the bright blue ones of the woman who stared into him. It was then that Riddick experienced something that he had long since felt, a chill crept up his spine and a slight twinge of fear tried to grasp him. Of course, Riddick had experienced things that gave him the upper hand over these feelings and he was able to shrug them off before anyone could notice.  
  
The woman had slid her gaze away from his and gently pulled down the rim of her black hat. Riddick felt an urge to stay and find out more about the stranger but his instincts took hold on him. He exited the tavern and lifted his glasses away from their secure place to gaze into the rainy night. Riddick could have easily guessed that this woman was no stranger to death and because of that he should watch only from a distance. He grinned as the darkness enveloped him and he got to a place where the dim glow of the city lights could not reach him. "Let's see what we have here."  
  
Riddick used the decaying building to his advantage; the stone was littered with cracks and in seemed to be only a matter of minutes before he found one that would provide him with the profile of the stranger with the blue eyes. 'Blue eyed devil.' Riddick grinned to himself at the memory of Johns, the pathetic piece of flesh that he couldn't help but enjoy watching his death to the creatures. Of course this girl seemed far from that name, however there was something definitely there in her eyes and it irritated Riddick not to know exactly what it was.  
  
"What can I get for ya, miss?" The weathered face of the bartender was bent as he tried to peer under the rim of the young lady's hat. The tavern had frequent male visitors but it was something of importance when a young lady entered its midst. Especially one that looked the way that she did, from what he could see she had a pretty face but most of her body was hidden in a trench coat much like the man that sat in the same place she did only moments ago. She had striking blue eyes and dark wisps of black hair that escaped the tight braid she had it pulled into.  
  
"Two shots of rum and if you water it down I will kill you." Usually, Lily would have never ordered alcohol unless it came from her own collection but this time was different. The man at the door had sparked something to life inside her and Lily was in desperate need of something to soothe her nerves. Unbuttoning her soaked trench coat she let the sides slip just enough for the hilt of a gun to show. Lily knew she was showing she was armed to the public and she didn't really care at this point, she didn't feel like getting hit on by drunks especially after what she had seen. 


	3. Dreams

Please review! Disclaimer- Still don't own Pitch Black or the characters. Lily is mine if you take her she will beat you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Riddick watched as the woman tip back the two glasses she had ordered, swallowing the liquid as quickly as she could. He started to wish that he had stayed in the bar, as this woman was getting more interesting by the moment.  
  
Lillian Dawn Fry had been married once. As the alcohol took its numbing effect on her nerves, Lily was whipped back in time when she last remembered what happiness felt like. She remembered the love that her and David had and what happened after she found out about the accident. Lily had only one sister, Carolyn, and even though she pledged to David that it was untrue Lily had loved Carolyn more than anything in the world. Her sister was so strong and her image is what Lily wished to mirror one day. It seemed that everything was perfect until she had heard about the accident.  
  
Learning about the crash was one of the hardest things that Lily had ever been through. Too her horror there was even more to it than the public was aware of. After her attempted search about where the crash took place, a seer had approached her with information that still haunted Lily to this day.  
  
"There was a craft that left that planet's surface." The seer had took the teary eyed Lily to her home and changed her life forever.  
  
"What do you mean, they said everyone was dead." Lily remembered her disbelief and how she felt like throwing a punch at the lying old woman for making her believe for one moment that Carolyn could be alive.  
  
"Dear, your sister is gone but the man who held her life in his hands still lives." The seer continued to tell the last few hours of her sister's life as well as what happened to the man who lived instead of her dear sister. It seemed to take only days after the seer had spoken to her for Lily to change. She no longer took time for her job or for David and soon vengeance consumed her completely.  
  
She proceeded to countless planets in search for the man named Riddick. Following countless leads that turned out to be false and she had almost given up her search until someone came to her in a dream. Lily had not been able to dream since the death of her sister so the significance of one coming to her with information of where she could find Riddick was great. Already questioning her motives, she had arranged to be taken to the planet she had seen in her dream only arriving a few days ago. It was for this reason that Lily nearly choked when she passed a man that fit the profile of the man she was searching for. 


	4. First Encounter

Disclaimer- If you haven't read what I do and don't own than you've went too far ahead in the story.  
  
A cold breeze touched Lily's neck and she was suddenly snapped back into reality. Throwing some money towards the barkeeper, who had seemingly taken her threat seriously, as he did not look at her anymore, Lily shrugged her jacket back into place and left the bar.  
  
Riddick stood from his hiding place, his subject of interest had left the bar and he was now left with two choices. He could follow her and get more information about why she intrigued him so or he could go home and attempt peace. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched the girl duck away from the safety of the light. Such an easy kill if he so wished, his mind made up Riddick followed quietly behind the girl that smelled of death.  
  
Lily knew where she was going, the breeze had given her an obvious piece of information and so the suspicion that the man that looked like Riddick could have been lingering outside the building had set off a warning bell in her head. Lily felt her pulse pound in her throat as she left the only safety the city had to offer, the light. She had been walking for what seemed like forever but her vision had gotten used to the darkness and Lily started to feel the adrenaline begin to course through her veins.  
  
Closing her eyes Lily let out of soft, controlled breath and her actions started falling in between the passing seconds. Her hand at her pistol, the shattering of the rotted wood above her, and the shadowed figure that lunged at her as his hiding spot was destroyed. Everything seemed to slow down as the hard body of a man collided with her. They rolled around fighting on the ground, knocking equal strikes into each other's body.  
  
"Damn you Riddick!" She spat in his face and they finally broke apart, the adversaries glaring each other down. Riddick rested his thumb on the blade of his knife as her tucked something into the palm of his hand. Lily's hair had come undone during the fight and now hung loosely around her shoulders, she spat the blood out of her mouth and glared at Riddick.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Riddick's voice echoed off the abandoned buildings as he kept in a crouched position in case the woman decided to attack him again. He noticed the anger in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"Who I am shouldn't matter to you, I am here for one reason and that reason is you." Lunging at Riddick again she felt tears burning the back of her eyes but she held them back. Sheathing his knife on his calf he grabbed the woman's shoulders and pinned her to the crumbling wall of one of the buildings.  
  
"How do you know me, and if you lie to me I will kill you." Of course Riddick could have ended her life right there but he also knew that this woman had known his face and there was telling whom she could have told. Those blue eyes met his and he could feel her hand struggling to reach up. Knowing that she knew he would kill her if she tried anything else he let her hand raise and to his surprise she pulled his glasses from his eyes.  
  
It was then that Riddick felt the tension leave the woman's shoulders as he gripped them harder. "I hate you." The words left the woman's lips and Riddick watched as her body went limp in his grasp. 'What the hell.' Riddick cursed everything in his mind and he let the woman fall to the ground.  
  
Some distance away, too far for Riddick to notice the slight movement, a pale hand let the tranquilizer gun fall from its position and moved to place a headset on. "She has failed. Riddick lives."

-Gah...this chapter is not so good. Please review.-


End file.
